marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Parker (Into the Spider-Verse)
Peter Benjamin Parker is the superhero Spider-Man, hailing from a dimension parallel to Miles Morales', considered to be the source dimension of the multiverse. Biography ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Peter Benjamin Parker's life followed a similar trajectory to that of the Peter Parker from Miles' world. Being bitten by a radioactive spider and losing his uncle Ben to a crime he didn't stop, he operated as Spider-Man for 22 years and eventually married Mary Jane Watson. However, divergences occurred sometime after his aunt May Parker passed away and after making a bad investment in a Spider-Man-themed restaurant, he ended up broke. When Mary Jane told him she wanted to have children, Peter was terrified, due to the dangers posed due to his superhero life posing an imminent threat to a possible family, as well as believing himself fully unfit to be a father, causing him to reject her request. Their shared grief devastated them both, and as their marriage fell apart, Peter reluctantly and begrudgingly divorced her, further breaking her heart. Heartbroken as well, Peter once again moved into a cheap apartment. Despite occasionally wallowing in grief, Peter stuck to his responsibilities and continued his job as a superhero, despite becoming severely tired and jaded at it. He eventually put on some weight, due to binge eating pizza to cope with his grief. One day after work, in his apartment, the Kingpin of a different dimension activated the Super Collider, a powerful machine that could open portals to other dimensions. During a battle with the Green Goblin of that dimension, the alternate Spider-Man was thrust into the energies of the Collider, and his molecules ended up causing the Collider to hone in on the older Peter's universe, opening a portal in his bedroom. Pulled into the portal, Peter was transported into an alternate Earth, smacking face first into a screen. He discovered his counterpart from this dimension was younger, blonde-haired, and had recently been murdered by the Kingpin. Overwhelmed by the strange events, Peter secretly attended the funeral of his counterpart and realized that whatever pulled him to this dimension is most likely what killed the other version of him and resolved to return to his own dimension. He eventually came across a graveyard, finding a young boy named Miles Morales, who had recently been bitten by another spider and had received similar powers. As Miles was voicing his troubles to the deceased Peter's grave, the older Peter approached him, but spooked Miles, causing him to accidentally electrocute Peter with his newfound Venom blast, knocking him out. Miles was surprised that the man resembled the deceased hero he'd watched die, but was interrupted by two police officers who spotted him trespassing. Miles attempted to flee, but due to having accidentally been webbed by Peter, ended up dragging the unconscious man with him. Getting webbed to a monorail, Miles and Peter were hurled throughout Manhattan, before finally coming to a stop. Upon finally regaining consciousness in the apartment of Miles' uncle, the older Peter found himself tied to a punching bag. He was angry at being tied up before realizing Miles was like him. Miles questioned Peter, asking why he looked like Peter Parker and the latter tells him it because he is Peter Parker. Miles continued by questioning if he really was Peter why he wasn't dead, blonde, and was slightly fat, all of which annoyed Peter. However, after guessing he was from another dimension, Peter explained the quantum theory. Miles was excited at this because this Peter could train him like his counterpart promised before his death and Miles told him that he'd promised the deceased Peter. After giving Miles his "first lesson" of not watching the mouth and "watching the hands", Peter broke free and refused to train Miles while claiming he only wanted to return to his own dimension. However, as he is in a foreign universe, his atoms are very slowly, but painfully deteriorating, causing him to "glitch out" in a disturbing manner. After Miles reveals that he needed to destroy the Collider before it caused further damage to the multiverse. Peter discovers he has a goober key and takes it only to discover it was broken. Peter voices his lack of care of Kinpin's plans while Miles is frustrated at Peter's uncaring attitude towards the crisis, but eventually Peter relents to his urging and agrees to help Miles. They journey to a lab where Peter doesn't put too much effort in training Miles. However, he is moved when Miles tells him that he won't let Kingpin kill him like his counterpart. Peter is also amazed by Miles turning invisible, an ability he lacks. They soon meet Olivia Octavius who Peter realizes is the universe's super villain known as Doctor Octopus and take her computer to build a new USB drive or a "goober". As they attempted to escape they were assisted and rescued by Gwen Stacy another spider hero with the name Spider-Woman. Making their way to the May Parker of Miles' world, it was awkward as Peter's Aunt May has already passed away and May's nephew of this universe has recently been killed. May then leads the three Spider-People to the late Peter Parker's secret bunker, where she introduced them to Spider-Noir, a version of Peter Parker from the 1930s, Peni Parker and her robot armor SP//DR are from an alternate future, and Spider-Ham, a version of Peter Parker as a pig. After seeing they were spider-people like them and stranded too, the group then discusses how they are going to shut down the Collider and get back to their own universes as they will eventually “glitch out” and die if they stay in Miles' world for too long. Miles opts to be the one who will stay behind and shut the Collider off. While Peter shows faith in Miles' abilities, the others are not sure Miles is ready and when they try to test him the pressure overwhelms Miles and he leaves. Later at May's house, Peter is handed the goober that was made by Peni. He is seen sticking up for Miles' worthiness before the latter returns frantic and reveals his Uncle Aaron is the Prowler and tried to kill him. Although shocked, Peter tries to calm him and state they will figure it out. He and the others are attacked by Prowler, Kingpin, Scorpion, and Tombstone when they followed Miles to their location. A fight ensues for the goober, with Peter holding off Miles’ uncle Aaron (The Prowler) until the latter breaks free and goes after Miles but is shot and fatally wounded by Kingpin when he refuses to kill Miles. Having witnessed this, Peter knocks Kingpin away when he tries to shoot the shocked Miles and tells him to run. Miles complies and takes his uncle away, before the latter dies of his injuries. At Miles' school in his room, Peter and the others try to comfort and console Miles on losing someone and Peter reveals that he lost his Uncle Ben. Peter soon determines Miles is not yet ready for hero work and has decided to be the one who will deactivate the Collider and stay behind even though it will result in his death. Taking the USB drive that will shut down the Collider from Miles, Peter then overpowered him and webs him to a seat to keep him safe and out of the way while the others go to the Collider. Infiltrating the base, they watch Kingpin talk about his world’s Spider-Man and are disgusted by this. The spider people masquerade as waiters and Peter catch sight of the Alternate Mary Jane and confuses her with his ramblings until Gwen breaks it up. After reaching the collider, they are confronted by the Kingpin and his henchmen again. Peter is nearly defeated by Dr. octopus but Miles arrives having escaped the chair, changed costumes, and mastering his powers, as he manages to help Peter who expresses pride in him. Afterwards, Peter, Miles, and Gwen defeat Olivia Octavius, before she is hit by a truck from the colliding worlds. Miles then shows Peter that he mastered the lesson of "watching the hands", after taking the goober and taking control of the beam. Miles proceeds to sends the others home with each parting on good terms with their counterparts. Peter is the last, as he tries to voice pride in Miles until an angry Kingpin arrives. Peter tries to hold him off because he does not want Miles to possibly lose his life fighting Kingpin. However, Miles stops him and uses the same move Peter used on him and assures Peter that he will be fine and encourages him to fix things with Mary Jane. Seeing his drive, Peter agrees and allows Miles to send him home. While he falls into the beam, Peter voices his pride in Miles' growth as Spider-Man. Returning to his own universe, a now confident Peter knocks on Mary Jane's door determined to try and fix their relationship. 80 years later circa 2099, Peter would be succeeded as Spider-Man by Miguel O'Hara. Character traits Having been Spider-Man for over 22 years, with various setbacks in his life, Peter is left exhausted and jaded as a result. He apparently copes with his problems with excessive eating as he put on some noticeable weight. Still, while initially reluctant, Peter still decides to take the young Miles Morales under his wing to teach him how to be a good Spider-Man, Peter developed a soft spot for Miles, once the latter refused to let him die after previously seeing the latter's counterpart suffer that fate, Peter also tried to stand up for Miles to the other Spider-Men, he also came to care for the other Spider-Men, as he sought to return them to their worlds and parted on good terms with them, when Wilson Fisk attempted to attack Miles, Peter nearly sacrifices his chance to go home to hold him off, Peter also accepted Miles was worthy of being Spider-Man and that he couldn't let him die. Despite this, Peter was impressed with the boy over powered him and assured him he’ll be fine and he allowed Miles to send him home while expressing pride in his student. As Peter told Miles, being Spider-Man is not something that comes easy, but is quite something that comes from abandoning doubt and taking "a leap of faith", this proves that despite all of Peter's setbacks, he is still as selfless in his "superhero work", willing to accept the responsibilities to the point of sacrifice himself to the sake as others, once Miles came into his own, Peter expressed pride in him and refused to let him die, before Miles sends him back to his own world. As he fell back, he complimented him one last time. After Peter returned to his world, he stopped binge eating and decided to reconcile with his ex-wife, Mary Jane Watson (who he missed) because of the encouragement of Miles. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology:' Due to being bitten by a genetically modified "super" spider, Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider; such as superhuman strength, durability, endurance, speed, agility, reflexes, equilibrium, stamina, senses, etc. He can also cling to solid surfaces, produce organic webbing and has a "spider-sense", which alerts him to danger. **'Superhuman Strength:' Possessing the proportionate strength of a spider, Spider-Man possesses far more strength than normal humans; for example; he can overpower any non-superhumans relatively easily, his kicks and punches can send humans flying. **'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man is far more durable than normal humans; for example, he is able to survive being thrown around violently at high speeds and having his face grazed against the pavement. **'Superhuman Speed:' Possessing the proportionate speed of a spider, Spider-Man is much faster than normal humans. **'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man is far more agile than normal humans; for example, he is able to perform acrobatic and gymnastic moves, such as high jumps, somersaults, flips, etc. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are faster than normal humans; for example, he is able to dodge any attack. Spider-Man's spider-sense also further greatly amplifies his superhuman reflexes. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man's equilibrium is more greatly developed than normal humans; for example, he is able to balance himself perfectly on any object, no matter how small or narrow it is. **'Superhuman Jumping:' Due to his strengthened leg muscles, Spider-Man can jump much higher and leap much further than normal humans. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man possesses far more stamina than normal humans; allowing him to remain physically active for long periods of time without fatigue. **'Superhuman Senses:' Spider-Man's senses are more greatly developed than normal humans; for example, he no longer needs his glasses and has absolutely perfect vision due to the spider's bite. ***'Spider-Sense:' Spider-Man possesses precognitive danger senses, as he is able to quickly dodge any form of attacks just after sensing them. It also helps him to identify if he is close to someone with similar spider powers. **'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Man is able to stick or grip onto any surface, much like any spider would; by using his fingertips and feet. Abilities *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Due to Spider-Man being a crime-fighter for 22 years, he is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant. Weaknesses *'Limited Durability:' Although Spider-Man is incredibly durable, he does have his limits; for example, objects or weapons with enough force can injure him. Relationships *May Parker - Alternate aunt. *Mary Jane Watson - Ex-wife. *Miles Morales - Student. *Gwen Stacy - Teammate. *Peni Parker - Futuristic counterpart and teammate. *Peter Parker (Noir) - Alternate 1930's counterpart and teammate. *Peter Porker/Spider-Ham - Pig counterpart and teammate. *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Alternate counterpart; deceased. *Kingpin - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Canon (1 film) **Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' (First appearance) - Jake Johnson Behind the scenes To be added Trivia * Judging from various scenes reminiscent of Sam Raimi's ''Spider-Man'' trilogy, including the upside down kiss with Mary Jane Watson,'' it is suggested that this version of Peter Parker is a variation of Tobey Maguire's incarnation in his older years. * Tobey Maguire was considered for voicing Peter Parker, but this did not work out. * Despite being overweight, he was still in good enough shape to overpower Miles and hold his own against Doc Ock and Prowler. * He dislikes the common saying "With great power, comes great responsibility". * He comes from a universe that is twelve years ahead. * Unlike his counterpart, he has a middle name Benjamin, making him Peter B. Parker. Gallery ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse To be added See Also *Spider-Man Category:Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse characters Category:Secret identities Category:Superhumans Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Factors Category:Characters with Web Generation